Grab The Joystick
by Kawaii uke27
Summary: A Soriku one-shot (maybe adding a sequel). As requested from Sarah k Olivas. I hope you like it. Includes lyrics to "Joystick" by Simon Curtis. (I do not own this song by the way) Please read and review. I enjoy them so.


A/N: This is a one shot for Soriku. I might make a sequel to this. Since this was asked for by Sarah k Olivas, I'm making this for you. I hope you like it. I'll do the Akuroku one next. Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I do not own the song either. (I was soo tempted to make this M rated.) Tell me if you want me to change the rating.

"Hello?" I said into my phone. A bright bubbly laugh from the other end told me who it was. "Hey, Riku!" Sora said brightly. I smiled and sat up in bed. "Hey, Sora, what's up?" I asked. He got quiet for a moment then a door slammed in the background. When he spoke next, it sounded like he was really close to the phone. "My parents are taking Xion and Vanitas to spend the night over our grandparent's house and won't be back until tomorrow. D-do you want to come over?" he asked in a low voice. My eyebrows shot up and I bit my lip. Sora was going to be alone for a whole night and wanted me to come over. It was too damn easy. I ran my hand through my hair and tried to think. "Riku, are you still there?" Sora said now nervous. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Sure, Sora, I'll come over," I said with a surprising amount of calmness in my voice considering what I was feeling. He let out an excited gasp and started giggling. "When do you want to come over?" he asked in a breathy voice. I felt the corners of my mouth start to lift into a smirk at how excited he sounded. I shook my head. 'No, bad Riku, Sora just wants me over as friendly company. Nothing else,' I thought. I remembered that I was still on the phone with Sora. "I-I'll come over as soon as you want me to," I said my voice cracking slightly. I cursed myself and bit my lip again in embarrassment. Sora said nothing for a few moments. I listened closer and heard that he was breathing in deep but small gasps. It sounded almost like he was trying to keep me from hearing him. "Sora?" I asked trying to get my mind out of the gutter. I heard the phone jump, almost like I startled the person holding it. "Sorry, Riku, I-I was just doing something," he said in an embarrassed tone. Before I could ask what it was that he had been doing, he spoke again this time softer. "Um..c-could you maybe come over…as soon as possible?" he asked in a slightly trembling voice. My eyes widened and I licked my lips. "Sure thing, Sora, I'll be right over. Do you want me to bring anything?" I asked trying to hide the heaviness in my voice. He went silent again, which was really not like him. He was usually talking my ear off. "No, nothing, just you," he said and hung up. I pressed the end button and took in a breath. 'Okay, Riku, calm down. He probably just wants to hang out as friends. Calm the fuck down,' I thought to myself. I stole a glance in the mirror and saw that my cheeks were bright red. I frowned and put my hands on them. The hotness emanating from my cheeks warmed my hands almost instantly. I sighed and put on a shirt (yes, I had no shirt on). I practically bolted out the door and into my car.

On the way to Sora's house, I mentally prepared myself. I pulled into Sora's driveway a few minutes later. I went up to the door and held my breath as I opened it. Sora and I had been best friends since childhood. We never locked out doors so that we could just enter each other's houses to hang out anytime we wanted. I heard noises upstairs and quietly closed the door. I took off my shoes and placed them down on the mat near his front door. I went up the stairs and heard Sora talking. I poised my hand over the door to his room when he said something that made me freeze. "Kairi, I don't know what I'm going to do. I invited him over since everyone isn't going to be here but I'm starting to think that it might have been a bad idea. Well, because I might lose control again. I was only talking to him on the phone and I got all hot. I don't think I can handle him being here alone with me for an entire night," he said. I flushed red and pressed my ear against the door, being completely nosy now. He must have been leaning against the door too because I could hear Kairi's end of the conversation. "Sora, honestly, you are so naïve. He probably just thinks you want a friend over to hang out. You have to show him that you like him in order for him to do anything with you. *sigh* When is he supposed to come over?" she asked. I closed my eyes and forced myself to be quiet. "I said as soon as possible, so I really don't know when he will be here. Kairi, what do I do until he gets here?" Sora asked. Kairi huffed loudly. "Why don't you play that one song that you like? You know the one by Simon Curtis. It was called…Joystick, right? Put that on and relax a little bit. Maybe even sing and dance to it," she said with a small laugh. Sora giggled slightly. "Oh, okay, thanks a bunch, Kairi," he said hanging up the phone. I noticed that there was a small gap in between his door hinges. I moved over to them silently and peeked through. I felt like a stalker but at that point I just wanted to see what he would do. Sora went to his desk and typed in the song title into the laptop search engine. As the song began to play, he hummed along to it and started to sing the lyrics:

_I can't count all the times that I had to say I'm sorry_

_For wanting something with a few more bits than my Atari_

_Don't play a game, boy. They said it would get old_

_But sometimes boys like me are curious and can't be told no_

_You came along and had me saying "what is this?"_

_Your sexiness has got me ready for the Genisis_

_Baby, grab ahold of the joystick. Take control of the motion_

_I can feel it when you ah ah_

_Baby, you make all of the choices. Other players can join us_

_If you're feeling like you wanna play games(x8)_

_If you wanna play_

_Then I upgrade to Nintendo 64_

_And your first time with a joystick left you feeling like a who-ho-ho-ho_

_Hyper gamer, nothing greater. We can play all night_

_You better be some competition cause I wanna fight_

_Baby, grab ahold of the joystick. Take control of the motion_

_I can feel it when you ah ah_

_Baby, you make all of the choices. Other players can join us_

_If you're feeling like you wanna play games(x8)_

_If you wanna play_

_I don't want you thinking that I'm trying to apply pressure_

_But the pressure makes it better, pushing harder makes it wetter_

_If you wanna skip a level, then we'll go to level two_

_Just beat my boss and get me off, and then I'll play with you_

_You…you…me…okay, __**just plug the damn thing in already**_

_If you wanna play games(x8)_

_If you wanna play_

_Baby, grab ahold of the joystick. Take control of the motion_

_I can feel it when you ah ah_

_Baby, you make all of the choices. Other players can join us_

_If you're feeling like you wanna play games(x8)_

_If you wanna play_

He gasped for breath at the end of the song. I held my nose as the remaining blood gushed out. Sora turned off the laptop and sat on his bed with a bright blush on his cheeks. I took a step back and made sure the floor had no blood on it. When I was sure that there were no traces, I silently went down the stairs and opened the door. I then closed it loudly. "Hey, Sora, are you here?" I called out. I heard him shuffle around in his room and frantically thought of a way to explain the nosebleed. I slammed my fist into the wall hard and cried out. His steps got more frantic and he opened the door slightly. "Riku, is that you? Are you okay?" he called out. I moved away from the door into Sora's view. "I hit my face on your stupid wall," I said revealing my bleeding nose. His eyes widened and he rushed down the stairs. "Oh my, you're bleeding. I'll go clean you up. Come on," he said taking me by my arm. I allowed him to lead me into his bathroom. "Sit down over there," he ordered as he began to rummage through his medicine cabinet. I obeyed and watched as he frantically pulled out some gauze. "H-here, use that to stop the bleeding," he stammered handing it over to me. I took it and placed it over my nose. Sora came over with a wet washcloth and sat down near me. He moved my hand and wiped the blood off my face. "Geez, you hit the wall pretty hard. How the hell did you manage that?" he muttered. I looked away as though in shame. "I, uh, slipped," I murmured. He nodded and wiped the last if the blood off my cheek. He grinned brightly and poked my in the forehead. "Now, don't hit anymore walls," he said. I didn't say anything. He put the washcloth down and looked at me. "What are you staring at?" he asked nervously. I just looked at him. Sora's cheeks flushed red. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Riku, what-," he tried to say before I cut him off by grabbing his face in my hands. His eyes widened and his blushing cheeks warmed even more. I kissed him lightly on his lips. He made a small sound of surprise. I deepened the kiss and licked his lips. Shocked, his mouth automatically opened. I slipped my tongue through and played around in his mouth. His eyes closed and he kissed me back. After a few minutes, I pulled away. A trail of saliva followed my tongue's removal from Sora's mouth. He was panting as he opened his eyes. I licked my lips in a sexy way and leaned close to his ear. "So, I heard you like to play games," I whispered.

A/N: I just might write a sequel to this. When I was typing the lyrics, I could seriously just imagine Sora singing this. I hope you liked it. :P review please.


End file.
